Gebados Planar Prison
A plane which exists along side the Yulan Plane, primarily used by Hodan and Beirut to imprision Saints and Deities that have angered them. It is said to be a brutal place filled with combat and slaughter, on par to the brutality of the higher planes. Within the boundless, infinite universe, there are countless common planes. Every single one of those common planes has an interconnected Planar Prison. The material plane and the planar prison, combined, form two sides of a wholeBook 13, Chapter 1. Dylin his sons and Bluefire used to be contained inside of this Prison until they were able to escape by discovering a weak spacial riftBook 12, Chapter 12. In the Gebados Planar Prison, peak Saints are the weakest creatures. This is because the Gebados Planar Prison has no natural elemental essence at all. The energy that is used up inside cannot be replenished; meaning the only method of recovering energy is to kill other experts, then absorb the energy within the bodies of those expertsBook 12, Chapter 15. Escaping the Planar Prison After being imprisoned into the Gebados Planar Prison, there are three methods by which one can escape. In addition, according to the rules, once one has escaped, even the Planar Overseer isn’t qualified to imprison them into it again. The first method is to reach the level of Highgod, and then chop a dimensional hole in the Planar Prison, then enter the realm of chaotic space between planes. It is a matter of luck. Highgods can remain alive for a fairly long period of time within the chaotic space. If they are lucky, they might be able to flee to another plane. If they are unlucky, they will die within the chaotic spaceBook 13, Chapter 2. The second method. Because the Yulan Plane and the Planar Prison are two sides of the same whole, aside from the dimensional gates that link them up, there are quite a few places where the two planes touch. The places where these two planes touch are known as areas where the walls of reality are thin! Much like two pieces of paper that are folded between each other. If an expert is in the Planar Prison and is able to tear a hole, he’ll be able to escape through that temporary hole. They’ll instantly charge through that hole, which will instantly repair itself afterwardsBook 13, Chapter 2. Every single area where the planar walls are weak has been sealed off. They won’t be easily broken through.The Gebados Planar Prison and the Yulan Plane have, in total, nine places where the planar walls are weak. All nine of those places had been sealed. When Linley drew that sword out, the magical formation which surrounded Bloodviolet naturally was damaged. There are many people in the Planar Prison, and naturally there were people in the area near the weak planar walls. Dylin was there as well. He was the only Deity located close to it. Naturally, he was the first to discover it, and thus he arrived in the Yulan continent. At that time, Beirut was in no hurry to close it off. as he felt that those people who had been imprisoned in the Gebados Planar Prison were quite pitiable. It was fine if a few of them could occasionally escape. The third method is, when the population of the Planar Prison has reached too high of a level, then sometimes, the sealing magic formation will be temporarily disrupted, opening the dimensional gateway for a brief moment and allowing a few people out before sealing the dimensional gateway once again, then repairing the sealing magic formation. But something like this happens only once every hundreds of millions of yearsBook 13, Chapter 2. References Category:Locations